


Stoned In Paradise

by WildKingJackal



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Blood, Comfort No Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKingJackal/pseuds/WildKingJackal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're fine. At least, that's what Gavin says as he holds Ryan's hand after another nightmare. They're safe now. They will be for a long time, until they're healed. The crew has their backs, they'll protect them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stoned In Paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [transvav](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transvav/gifts).



> I dedicate this to my lovely twin theanastasiaparadox.  
> Hope you feel better soon, buddy. <3

They're fine. At least, that's what Gavin says as he holds Ryan's hand after another nightmare. They're safe now. They will be for a long time, until they're healed. The crew has their backs, they'll protect them.

...

Ryan remembered the shotgun shells tearing through his skin, the flashing lights making him feel like the world was turning upside down as he was falling. He remembered hitting his head on the pavement, hearing his name be cried out.

And then nothing.

Next thing he knew, he was wrapped in Gavin's arms, his head tucked under his lad's chin comfortably. He shifted, hissing as he felt he right shoulder burn at the slight movement. At least he wasn't laying on it. The sound woke Gavin, who sat up with murderous intent before his eyes landing on Ryan and went soft.

"Ryan." He cooed, helping his boyfriend onto his back before peppering his face with kisses. "Ello, love. Sleep well?"

"What happened?" Ryan wasted no time asking as he brushed his left hand over whatever he could touch of Gavin. His lad gripped at Ryan's side, pulling himself closer to the gent, nuzzling at his uninjured side. "It's fine. It's fine now, Rye-bread, I promise."

Ryan held onto Gavin as he stared at the ceiling now, a concerned on his face. They laid in silence until the door opened and in walked Dan, holding a tray with mugs on it. "Hey guys." He looked tired but his smile was wide as he set the tray down on the nearby bedside table. "Figured you'd be awake by now, Ryan, so I brought you coffee."

Ryan was helped up by the two best friends, helping him lean against the bed rest covered in pillows. He hummed as he held his cup, bringing it to his lips and taking a sip. The taste was exactly how he liked it and he couldn't help but give Dan a shy smile that was immediately returned.

Dan took his cup and sat at the end of the bed, conversing casually with Gavin as they sipped their teas away. Ryan couldn't bring himself to drink the whole cup before he was standing up, holding his left shoulder in his right hand gently. He made sure not to jostle it around to much as he tried to get as dressed as possible.

He was quickly stopped by Gavin, holding his left hand with a small smile. "Ryan, love, it's fine."

Confusion was still clear on the man's face and the lad tried to kiss it away before pulling Ryan along by his shirt. "Look outside, Ryan." He did, letting out a gasp at the view. He didn't remember any safehouse this close to the ocean before. "Where... Where are we?" He was still lost, a bit, but enjoyed the view more than anything.

"We're in the caribbeans. We're on vacation, love." Ryan made a slightly distressed noise, turning to Dan who was starting to pick the mugs up and other things. "Dan," he tried.

"Not touching this one." Was the only response the dark haired man gave before leaving the room.

"Ryan, it's fine. Michael and Ray planned it, they're covering for us. You've been on a lot of murder breaks lately and the last one almost killed you. They thought This would help, I- ... I thought so too. We can just take time off! Enjoy ourselves!"

Ryan felt himself get choked up before he leaned down to kiss Gavin, soft and easy. "Thank you."

Gavin flustered slightly before grinning and kissing Ryan harder. "Anything for you, love."

"Yeah. Anything for you."

They smiled, standing in front of the window in nothing but their underwear. The atmosphere was calm now, and though they could hear Jon and Dan laughing over something somewhere wherever they were, they figured things could wait for now.

They'd enjoy this, they would.

Later that night Ryan called Ray, a soft smile on his lips when the younger answered nonchalantly. "Thanks, Ray."

He could practically hear the younger one smiling before he even answered. "Hey, no problem man. Thank us with gifts when you come back."

Ryan laughed softly at that until he heard a yell and then a scuffle for the hispanic lad's phone. "Ryan! Mother fucker! Gavin told us you still didn't wake up when you were there! You piece of shit, if you worry my boi like this again I'll kick you, y'hear me!!"

Ryan snorted at Michael, knowing this was his way of showing worry. "Yeah, I hear you." He played along anyways, a small smile on his lips.

They spoke for another 5 minutes, all three of them, about how beautiful it was here, how thankful Ryan was, how they didn't want thanks, just gifts.

"Get me a cool new mask, man. We need to match again!"

"Are you sure, Ray? I mean you remember last time, right?"

Michael's laughter was worth the unenjoyable memory.

He went back to bed afterwards, curling up around Gavin as much as he could before softly dozing off.

...

They're home. Ryan says it like he still can't believe that the crew is home, like Gavin is. But they're back now, tanner and in need of chaos. They're home, Gavin says when Geoff opens the door for them, welcomes them back in.

"Yeah. You are."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed! <3


End file.
